Be Careful
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke. Naruto. Berdua. Di ruang UKS. Rintihan. Kesakitan. Semua petunjuk itu menguatkan dugaan besar tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di ruang UKS. Sho-ai, AU, positive OOC, N.S. fict. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, Positive OOC. Don't like, don't read!**

**~Be Careful!~**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**N.S

* * *

**

"Sasuke, kurang ke kiri. Ke kiri,"

"Berisik, Dobe! Ini aku kerjakan,"

Dua sosok pemuda itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya melakukan penataan ulang pada Ruang Osis. Ruangan yang sudah lama tak diubah tata letaknya. Dan itu membuat bosan dan jengah sang Ketua Osis, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bagi sang pemuda raven itu, melakukan kegiatan ini adalah hal penting bagi dirinya dan juga para anggotanya yang pasti. Seorang Uchiha tak mungkin melakukan hal yang tak berguna dan konyol. Mungkin.

Sosok pemuda raven yang kini berada di anak tangga besi itu menahan kekesalannya. Teriakan yang berupa perintah dari sahabatnya itu membuatnya muak. Dan itu sangat buruk baginya.

"Teme, ke kanan. Kurang rapi. Kau tak dengar apa?"

"Aku dengar, Dobe. Diamlah! Kau jangan berdiri dan diam saja di tempat itu, baka! Bantu aku!"

"Hah... Tidak! Aku malas. Kau saja. Lagian 'kan kau ketua Osis-nya, bukan aku. Aku hanya ketua klub," Dengan entengnya pemuda pirang itu menjawab. Ia menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di tembok sambil melihat kegiatan sibuk yang dilakukan sang Ketua Osis.

"Che, dasar Dobe!" keluhnya yang berusaha mengatur deretan buku-buku pada lemari besar di depannya. Sedikit gerakan membuat tangga besi yang dinaiki Sasuke goyah. "Tangga sialan! Diamlah!" celetuk Sasuke yang berbicara seorang diri, mungkin lebih tepatnya memprotes tangga yang ia naiki sekarang.

Mata biru itu masih memandang sang pemuda raven. Senyum kecil menghias di wajah tan miliknya. Tingkah konyol Sasuke yang dilihatnya -berbicara pada tangga- membuatnya menahan tawa. Naruto menutup mulutnya, benar-benar menahan tawa yang akan meledak. Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Bwahahaha... I-itu konyol, 'Suke. Kau berbicara... Bukan, bukan, tapi memprotes tangga yang benda mati itu. Konyol, konyol. Hahaha..." Ejekan yang bercampur dengan tawa besar itu tak berhenti juga.

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang sinis ke arah Naruto yang masih menertawakannya. Hancur sudah harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke karena hal ini. Karena hal konyol yang telah dilakukannya.

"_Shut up_, Dobe! Diam! Kau berisik!" ujar Sasuke yang kini mulai meluapkan emosinya. Gerakan tubuh yang benar-benar memuncak itu berhasil mengolengkan tangga besi yang dinaikinya. Setelah itu terdengar suara 'brak' yang menandakan jatuhnya sesuatu. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke terjatuh dengan punggung yang menjadi penahan tubuhnya.

"Sial!" serunya keras menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"E-eh? 'Suke, _are you alright?_" Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergerak mendekati tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu lagi. "Sa-Sasuke," panggil Naruto dengan wajah panik. Benar-benar panik sampai-sampai keringat meluncur dari dahinya.

Ringisan terdengar jelas dari bibir Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap punggungnya sendiri, berusaha untuk menahan rasa nyeri yang mulai datang.

"Ghaa! Sial! I-ni benar-benar sakit,"

"Teme, mana? Mana yang sakit? Biar kulihat," Jemari karamel itu menyentuh perlahan punggung pemuda raven itu. Dibukanya kemeja putih yang menampakkan kulit putih susu Sasuke. Semburat merah menggantikan warna karamel di wajah Naruto. Tak peduli dengan itu, ia menyentuh pelan memar yang mulai membiru di bagian punggung Sasuke.

"Akh! Sakit, baka!" ringisnya lagi.

"Gomen, Sasuke. Kulitnya mulai membiru. Bawa ke Rumah Sakit! Ayo!"

"Tidak! Ini hanya memar, Dobe! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh apa?"

"Ah! Baiklah. Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri, Teme."

Tanpa jawaban dari Uchiha bungsu, Naruto langsung bergerak menahan tubuh sang pemuda raven, meraih pundaknya lalu menuntunnya perlahan. Rasa sakit masih menemani Sasuke hingga mereka sampai di ruangan UKS.

"Kau terlalu dekat, bodoh!" seru Sasuke berusaha menahan degup jantung yang dirasa mulai tak terkendali.

"_Shut up, Teme!"_

**_ant_**

"Ukh!" Sasuke terduduk di atas ranjang UKS ditemani dengan pemuda pirang yang kini sedang mengubrak-abrik kotak obat-obatan. Mata onyx-nya sedikit menyipit karena rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

Tangan kanan miliknya masih berusaha untuk meredakan rasa nyeri di punggungnya. 'Tapi tak berhasil, disentuh saja sangat sakit apalagi diolesi salep oleh Baka-Dobe itu.' Pikirnya tajam.

"Salepnya, Teme! Ketemu! Ketemu," ujar Naruto yang kini melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "biar aku saja yang-"

"Tak usah," potong Sasuke cepat. Mata onyx-nya memandang sebal ke arah Naruto yang padahal sudah membantunya. Dasar Uchiha.

"Kau yakin bisa apa melakukannya, hah?" Ada sindiran dari kalimat yang baru saja Naruto katakan. Merendahkan seorang Uchiha yang tidak akan mungkin bisa mengolesi punggungnya sendiri dengan salep. Dan itu benar.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang mulai mengolesi salep pada punggungnya. Pemuda pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengamati sang pemuda raven yang sedang kesusahan untuk mengolesi punggungnya sendiri. Cengiran lebar nan mengejek pun terkembang di wajah tan itu. Ejekan ala Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jangan tertawa," geram Sasuke yang merasa dirinya ditertawakan oleh pemuda di depannya. Jemari putih susunya berusaha untuk meraih lebam biru itu, tapi sayang tangan tak sampai untuk melakukannya. "Sial!" geramnya.

"Ck, Teme. Jangan memaksakan diri. Biar aku saja yang mengolesinya, baka!"

Cengiran lebar yang tak bersuara itu terkembang lagi di wajah tan Naruto. Ia menang dari Teme-nya karena hal ini. Bangga. Ya, perasaan bangga karena telah membuat Sasuke tak berdaya.

Perlahan tapi pasti jemari tan itu mulai bergerak, menyapu lebam biru yang kini sudah nampak jelas. Dan itu bercampur dengan suara ringisan Sasuke yang mulai keluar, meronta karena saking sakitnya.

"Pelan, bodoh!"

"Ini sudah pelan. Kau diam saja!"

"Ukh! Sakit, Dobe. Kau tahu?"

"Ya, rasakan. Mungkin inilah balasan dari Tuhan,"

"Apa maksud- akh!"

"Diam! Tahan sakitnya. Sedikit lagi. Dan... selesai." Dengan itu berakhir sudah gonggongan kesakitan dari Uchiha bungsu di ruang UKS.

Naruto beranjak dari ranjang UKS, berniat untuk mengembalikan salep yang telah dipakainya. Dan Sasuke memotong langkahnya dengan berkata, "Arigatou," ujarnya datar yang mulai memakai kembali kemeja putihnya.

"Hm, doita, Sasuke-kun." balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Pemuda pirang itu berbalik ke arah Sasuke, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah sang pemuda raven. Kaget. Sangat kaget Uchiha bungsu karena hal itu.

Mata onyx-nya terbelalak ketika sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya bersamaan dengan perkataan 'lekas sembuh ya, Teme.' yang diberikan Naruto.

"Baka!"

"Hehehe... Sekarang giliranku 'kan, Sasuke?" serunya yang kini melangkah mendekati pintu UKS.

"Cih! Dia..." Sasuke hanya bisa menahan malu yang tertutupi oleh kedua tangan yang menempel di wajahnya sendiri. Hah... Sasuke. Sasuke.

**_ant_**

Pemuda pirang itu melangkah keluar dari pintu UKS. Senyuman manis masih nampak di wajah tan-nya. Rasa senang bercampur bangga masih ia rasakan saat ini. Mata biru langitnya pun memandang aneh ke arah orang-orang yang berada di pintu UKS.

"Heh! Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto yang melihat keberadaan Neji, Gaara, Kiba bahkan Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ano, tidak. Kami hanya lewat saja dan... Ano, itu... Sasuke?" Pemuda bertato 'ai' itu menjawab dengan gelagapan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Sasuke. Naruto. Berdua. Di ruang UKS. Rintihan. Kesakitan.

Semua petunjuk itu menguatkan dugaan besar tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di ruang UKS.

"Oh, Teme ada di dalam. Masih kesakitan. Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu ya, teman-teman. Jaa..."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Semua hanya saling melemparkan pandangan curiganya. Kemudian, melihat ke dalam ruang UKS yang hanya berisikan Sasuke seorang. Ya, hanya Sasuke seorang tanpa siapapun di dalam sana.

"Tepat dugaan kita, kawan." ujar Kiba yang merasa benar dengan pikiran yang ada di otaknya.

"Ya, terlihat jelas. Pasti sakit," balas Neji yang disusul dengan senyuman lebar. "Uchiha turun pangkat." lanjutnya.

"Benar. Hahaha..."

"Ck, mendokusei."

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
